1. Technological Field
This disclosure relates to encoder-decoder (CODEC) and analog to digital converter (ADC) circuitry. More specifically, this disclosure relates to reducing the effect of harmonics in high-resolution ADCs.
2. Related Art
A variety of electrical and electronic components implement ADCs. An ADC is a device configured to convert a physical quantity to a digital number. Such conversion can be accomplished with an analog voltage or signal, creating a discrete number representative of the voltage or signal amplitude. The conversion involves quantization of the input, so the ADC necessarily introduces a small amount of error into the digital output. However, as opposed to conducting a single conversion, an ADC often performs the conversions periodically by “sampling” the analog input. The result is a sequence of digital values that are converted from a continuous-time and continuous-amplitude analog signal to a discrete-time and discrete-amplitude digital signal.
In some examples, ADCs can implement numerous N-type or P-type Metal Oxide (NMOS, PMOS) devices. These can be Field Effect Transistors (FET), for example. The NMOS or PMOS devices (MOS devices) can be used as switches to conduct sampling of the analog signal while also holding the sampled value for a time. Accordingly, the MOS devices may also be referred to herein as “switches.” ADCs can also implement several digital signals, or clocks, to activate and deactivate the switches according to sample or hold requirements. Depending on the clock cycles and specific circuitry of the ADCs, leakage or shorting currents can result, detrimentally affecting resolution of the ADC.